Currently, with the development of the living standard of the people, it is popular to have a car for common people and family. However, most of the vehicles are only equipped with head lighting to lighten the road ahead and assure the safety when driving at night; when the vehicle is changing directions, it is easy to have visual blind area in the side directions, which leads to traffic accidents. Therefore, we are aware of the importance of the vehicle cornering lamps. The vehicle cornering lamps in current technology, is usually placed in the head lighting set, and powered by the orientation induction system of the vehicle, illuminating thereof. Due to the high production cost of this headlight, it is only equipped with small number of high-level vehicles, and it is very hard to be universalized in the low-level vehicles.